


Steve Rogers Will Rob You Blind

by HawkyBarton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Strip Poker, no powers au, pre-starcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's poker night and Darcy is filling in for Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers Will Rob You Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegirlwiththefro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththefro/gifts).



> For Banana Racecar, who needs some Starcy in her life.

"I am telling you Darcy, do _not_ play strip-poker with Steve Rogers!"

Darcy Lewis, a woman who didn't suffer anything gladly, just rolled her eyes. "Puhleezzzzeee Jane, I can take this guy without even trying. If he's _anything_ like his best friend Stark, all I have to do is get down to my bra and he'll be out for the count"

Jane just sighed and shook her head, "It's your funeral Darce... But I'm not gonna stop you"

 

~

Steve Rogers blinked at the stunning woman that was standing in front of him, " _You're_ Thor's stand-in for tonight's poker game?"

The girl raised an eyebrow, "What? Just because I have tits doesn't mean I can't play poker"

Steve shook his head, "I... uh... That wasn't what I was talking about. I just.... I'm just gonna shut up before I dig myself further into the ground, okay?"

The girl smirked, "Good boy"

Steve felt his stomach tighten at the words, _well this is going to be interesting._

 

~

Darcy looked around the table and tried to gauge all of the other men sitting around her. She had to admit, this was the finest, and she meant _finest_ of the men of SHIELD College. These were the mean of Phi Alpha Ka, otherwise known as The Avengers. The sexiest, smartest, and most athletic men on campus - she had to admit she was going to be challenged tonight.

_Good, I like challenges._

To her right was Clint Barton, a senior graduating next semester with his double degree in phsyics and mathematics, and the Captain of the Archery Team. To his right was Tony Stark, billionaire and senior graduating next year with his degree in engineering. To _his_ right was Steve Rogers, the _hottest_ guy on campus, _also_ a senior. Steve Rogers was an art major, and was one of the top people in the ROTC program the college had (Darcy was never sure exactly what that top position actually accounted for). Finally, rounding up the table to her left was Senior Bruce Banner, graduating next semester Summa Cum Laude with his degree in Quantum Physics.

"Alright gentleman, let's start this shit. Winner of the hands chooses which loser has to take off an item of clothing, agreed?" Stark asked around the table

Everyone nodded and the night was off.

Darcy won the first three hands and rejoiced in getting Clint and Steve to take off their shirts, and Bruce to take off his jacket (sneaky scientists and their clothing layers).

Stark won the next hand, and off went Darcy's shirt.

Steve, Stark, and Banner couldn't help themselves but stare at Darcy's black lace bra, _men._ But Clint turned his head away.

"You okay there Barton?" Darcy purred out.

Clint looked smiled and looked directly into her eyes, "My girlfriend is Natasha Romanova."

Darcy whistled. Natasha Romanova didn't go to SHIELD University, but everyone had heard of her. She went to the Red Room University 20 miles away, and terrified the living daylights out of every single man, woman, and child in the tristate area.

_I want to be as badass as her when I grow up._

Clint nodded and they continued the game.

Banner won the next round and Clint had to take off his pants.

"Awww pants, no" he mumbled to himself, causing the rest of the group to laugh.

The Darcy won another hand, followed by two from Barton.

 Humming to herself, Darcy looked over at Steve Rogers and wondered what in the hell Jane had been talking about.

 

~

 5 hands later, Darcy was down to her underwear and Steve Rogers was sitting there, smirking at her. 

_Holy shit was Jane right._

Stark, finally realizing that he too, in fact, had a Pepper Potts at home, folded his hand.

As did Banner and Clint soon after.

Darcy smiled at Steve as the man shrugged, "Guess the evening is done then"

Darcy nodded and stood up, bending over to collect her clothes.

She heard a cough and looked over her shoulder, "Can I help you Captain?"

Steve just gave her his 'good old boy' smile and shrugged, "Just wanted to congratulate you. You uh... You did good"

Darcy smirked and stood up, not bothering to cover herself up, "Thanks General Sheng, but save it. Next time, I'm gonna beat your ass"

Steve smirked, "Is that a threat Miss Lewis"

Darcy winked, and walked to the table. She wrote down her number and thrust it at Steve's chest, "It's a promise Captain"

Humming, Darcy brushed past him and smiled inwardly as she knew the hottest guy in school was _definitely_ watching her butt sway as she walked.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ((You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask)))


End file.
